Worrying
by Nicole The Dragon Rider
Summary: Jo is finding hard to be around Blair because of her feelings for her and says something foolish, making her regret it instantly and taking her motorcycle for a ride to clear her head only to get into a crash. How will Blair react to the news of her best friend being in the hospital? Will this be enough for Jo to confess her feelings?


Worrying

 **This is my first Facts of Life fanfic with Jo/Blair pairing as it's been floating around in my head for the last few days and I thoguht that I flush it out. I don't know if I done the characters right but I did try.**

* * *

Jo's currently sitting in the table attempting to study but she was finding it rather difficult with a certain blonde heiress preening herself in the mirror, waiting whatever date to show up and sweep her off her feet. The brunette tried to focus on the words in her history book but her eyes keeps fall onto Blair's curvaceous body that it was hard to focus on anything else as she sighs softly to herself after coming to the realization that she's attracted to her best friend.

After all the years that they've spent together at Eastland and moving onto Langley, at point along the way she had fallen hard for the annoying heiress but couldn't bring herself to admit it out loud let alone to her. Jo couldn't admit that she's in love with Blair for fear of losing the closeness that they've build but it irritated the hell out of her to watch the blonde go out with those bozos night after night, flirting and giggling.

She wanted to punches those guys' lights out for touching _her_ princess in such a matter but knew that she couldn't do a thing about it without admit her own feelings and that was about to happen. Jo wants Blair to happy and if that means having to let her go there then she would do because she's worth it as she's pulled out of her thoughts by someone clearing their throat, causing her to look to see the heiress looking at her expectantly.

"So what do you think, Jo?" Blair asked twirling in her black Satin sleeveless dress with the back out.

Jo bites her lower lip to stop the moan from coming out as desire and want shots through her lower stomach as her eyes roams over her friend's body before putting a look of impasse on her face.

"It look alright, I guess for a egotistical airhead" Jo said looking back at her textbook.

If she had look up, she would have seen the look of hurt on Blair's face and the tears swelling in her eyes but she refused to cry especially not in front of Jo.

"I don't know why I asked a grease monkey for fashion advice" Blair scoffs.

The doorbell rings as Blair grabs her keys to leave before turning to look over her shoulder at Jo who's enwrapped in her textbook then walks to the door to find her date Todd waiting for her. The brunette buries her face into her textbook, letting out a frustrated groan for not telling the heiress what she really thought and hating herself, knowing that she put herself in this situation in the first place.

 _God, why is so this complicated? Why couldn't I just tell her that she looks beautiful in that dress?_ Frustrated with this, Joforgone studying as it was pointless in trying to do so if the only thing on her mind is Blair, grabbing her jean jacket off the back of her chair and walking into the garage where her motorcycle is being stored.

Opening the garage and putting the keys into the ignition before barreling down the street, going in no particular direction as the realization that she's losing her best friend to others dawns on her brings frustrated tears to her eyes as she pushes the acceleration. With the tears nearly blinding Jo, she barely notices the car coming towards her at the last second before skirting off the road and hitting a nearby tree with her bike trapping her under its weight as she slowly loses consciousness.

 _Blair._

Blair was trying to seem interest in what her date was talking about but she couldn't bring herself to do so when all she could think about was Jo and how angry she is about the brunette meaning such a jerk to her earlier. _The nerve of her calling me an egotistical airhead. I'll have her know that I look absolutely stunning in this dress not that I need her approval on that but still._

The heiress is used to the mean barbs that normally comes out of the motorcycle enthusiast's mouth and often enough she would have something say back but sometimes they do hurt her feelings because she does hold Jo's opinion in such a high regard. Never in her life has Blair meet someone like her friend who was so brutally honest and truthful and loyal to a fault that she found it rather refreshing to socializing with the fakeness of her upper-class friends. The heiress finds herself becoming a better person because of the motorcycle enthusiast and she likes it… she likes it a lot.

"Blair, are you even listening to me?"

"I'm sorry what?" Blair asked snapping out of her thoughts.

"If there's somewhere that you rather be than with me then say so but please openly ignore me" Todd said crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm sorry, Todd. It's not you, it's just that I have a lot on my mind is all" Blair said shaking her head.

"Whatever" Todd said rolling his eyes. "Lets go"

Blair sighs to herself as she grabs her clutch following Todd to his car and it wasn't long before they reached Edna's Edibles as the car is parked in the driveway as she turns to apologizes for earlier, what she was going to say was muffled by her date's mouth on her. The heiress quickly pushes him away as she glares at him, confused by his sudden change in behavior.

"What the heck, Todd" Blair asked frowning.

"Oh come on Blair, don't you think you owe me since you were so distracted at the restaurant and I paid for dinner" Todd said smirking.

"So what?! What kind of girl do you think that I am?" Blair asked glaring at Todd.

"The kind that puts out" Todd said trying to kiss her again.

Todd tries to slides to over the passenger only to be the receiving end of a hard knee to the groin as Blair quickly exits out the car and angrily walks into the store before plucking down on the couch with her arms crossed over her chest. She couldn't believe that Todd had the audacity to assume that she would put on the first date like a common whore because she may be a lot of things including a tease and flirt but a whore she is not.

She is Blair Warner and she will not give herself to anyone unless it's someone that she truly and no less because she's a Warner and Warners have standards. The heiress looks around to find herself alone with Jo no one in sight like she have to come expect her to be because the motorcycle enthusiast is sitting on the couch, watching whatever on the television when she comes home from a date.

It's odd that she's not here and she couldn't help the nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach that something might be wrong until Mrs. Garret walks into the room with a smile on her face until she's the heiress sitting on the couch. The older woman knew that Blair had a date and wasn't expecting her to be back until late this evening so finding her on the couch, sulking was rather unexpected and it was obvious that something was on the younger woman's mind as she takes a seat on the couch.

"What's the matter, Blair? I thought that you a date tonight. Did he stand you up?" Mrs. Garret asked concerned.

"No Mrs. Garret, Todd didn't stand me up but I wish that he had after he acted like such a idiot" Blair huffed out.

"I don't understand" Mrs. Garret said frowning. "Did something happen between you and Todd?"

"It doesn't matter because I am never seeing him ever again"

"What could he have possibly done to make you so angry with him?" Mrs. Garret asked curious.

"We went to dinner but I was… rather distracted and he got upset that I wasn't paying attention to him so he cut it short before bring me back here. I was going apologize to him but he tried to force himself on me, thinking that I was going put out. The nerve of the him and kicked him when he tried again before coming inside" Blair explains.

"That…. That jerk. I can't believe he had the nerve to try something like that with you and you did the right thing by getting out of the car when you did" Mrs. Garret said wrapping her arm around Blair.

"Thank you Mrs. Garret… um have you seen Jo anywhere?" Blair asked curious.

"No, I haven't. she was supposed be studying for her history exam but her textbook is in the kitchen" Mrs. Garret said frowning slightly.

Blair was disheartened that Mrs. Garret didn't know where Jo was but tried to not let it show when the telephone rings and the older woman gets up to get it.

"Hello?"

"…"

"Yes, she is"

"…"

"What?! She's where?! What happened" Mrs. Garret asked frantically.

"…"

"Oh my God, I'll be right there" Mrs. Garret said hanging up the phone.

"Who was that, Mrs. Garret?" Blair asked confused.

"It's Jo. She was in the accident"

Blair's heart dropped all the way down to her high heel shoes at the news of her best friend being the hospital and didn't know what to make of it as the tears swells in her eyes.

"W-What happened?" Blair asked trying not to break down.

"Apparently Jo was riding her motorcycle and she didn't see the car coming before skirting off the road, hitting a tree. For some reason she wasn't wearing her helmet like she normally does but we have to go Blair" Mrs. Garret said dragging Blair off to the car.

Blair was numb to everything around her as she rides with Mrs. Garret to the hospital with Natalie and Tootie in the backseat, worried about the state of their friend whether she was going to be okay or not. _I can't believe that she would be so stupid and go trying that death machine without her helmet! Jo always wears her helmet when she goes riding so what changed. None of this makes sense. Please be okay Jo! I need you to be okay_. The ride to the hospital was agonizing as Mrs. Garret asks the nurse for information about Jo when the doctor walks out.

"Are you the family of Joanna Polniaczek?"

"Yes, she is already? Where is she?" Mrs. Garret asked frantically.

"Calm down Mrs. Garret, Jo's fine. She had a few broken ribs, her left leg's broken, few cuts and bruises and a mild concussion but overall she's overall fine. We're keep for a few days to make sure that everything's okay" Doctor said reassuringly.

"Can we see her?" Blair asked worried.

"Of course" Doctor said nodding.

They went one by one with Blair being the last one to in and was hesitant to see her best friend hooked to various tubes but she knows that Jo needs as there's nothing that she wouldn't do for her. The heiress lets out an audible gasp when her eyes lands on the Bronx native to see her laying in the hospital bed in a hospital gown under a thin sheet but it was obvious that her leg is in a cast with a split on her upper lip. Blair makes her way over to the unconscious girl before running her hair those soft brown locks as she watches Jo's chest rise and fall as she breathes and it brings to her eyes, knowing that her best friend is alive and going to get better but the last thing that she want was for Jo to be here in the first place.

"Idiot, what were you thinking? Riding that death machine without your helmet. Were you trying to give me a heart attack" Blair said letting out a watery laugh.

"Insult my bike and you insult me. That's the last thing that you want to, Princess" Jo said opening her eyes. "Where is it by the way?"

"You're awake and you're more worried about that stupid bike than your own life. What the hell is wrong with you, Jo? What were you thinking? You could've have died" Blair said angrily.

"I'm fine, no need to have a cow" Jo said rolling her eyes.

"I want to have a cow then I'll have one if I want to. Do you ever think about anyone but yourself? Do you know what would have if you hadn't survived that crash? Do you want what would've happened to the people that care about you" Blair shouts.

"I'm fine Blair and nothing's going to happen" Jo said frowning.

"This time but what next time. I can't Jo, I can't go through this" Blair said, tears rolling down her cheeks. "I can't lose you, Jo. You mean so much to me"

Jo tries to swallow around the growing lump in her throat because she hates being the reason that Blair's crying cause it's the last thing that she wanted to as she walks over to take the Bronx native's hand in her own.

"You're not gonna lose me, Princess. I was just trying to clear my head and I didn't see the car coming" Jo said sighing.

"Why were you trying to clear your head? What's going on, Joey?" Blair asked furrowing her eyebrows.

"I-It's not important" Jo said shaking her head.

"Come on Joey, you can tell me" Blair said running thumb against Jo's knuckles.

"I can't Blair"

"Please Jo" Blair said batting her eyelashes.

"I told you that I can't" Jo said frowning.

"Please Joey, I need to know. I promise you that I don't care what it is" Blair said pouting.

Jo feels her control over her emotions as Blair looks at her with those big brown eyes and that protruding lower lip cause she has never able to tell her no and she doesn't want things to change between them. The Bronx native sighs to herself before reaching over to grab the heiress by the back of her neck, pulling her in for passionate and mind-blowing kiss that caught her off guard but melted into it. Blair places her hands on Jo's shoulders to balance herself without putting all of her weight on Jo as she kisses her back before nibbling on her lower lip. She couldn't believe that the Bronx native is kissing her because she didn't know that she felt this way about and this kiss is way better than any of the kisses that she's shared with any of the guys that she dated. Blair pulled back to look Jo in the eyes with a small smile on her face before pecking her on the lips.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Blair asked confused.

"I was afraid of ruining our friendship and I didn't think that you would feel the same way" Jo said looking away.

"Look at me Joey"

Jo looks at her.

"I like you Jo and I want to see where this but you're gonna have to be patient with me" Blair said smiling.

"Ain't I always?" Jo said smirking.

"Oh shut up Blair said rolling her eyes.

* * *

 ** _~Nicole The Dragon Rider signing off_**

The End


End file.
